Intro and basics of conception 2
This page goes through the advice/hints throughtout the game. All involving various topics about the game. What is classmating? In conception 2 Classmating is a form of making star babies in which you can take into a labyrynth and fight alongside you. The process in which creating the Star child is described that energy is poured into the star womb (matryoshka) from both a male student (with Ether) and a female student (Star Energy), through a form of physical contact of the male and female student-mostly known to be the hand-and has a better success rate, depending on the student's conception rate. In God's Gift case, he has a 100% conception rate. Female students who are S ranks as well have higher rates on conception, although it has been rumoured that there has still been struggle in the past with conceiving star children until G.G came along. 'Classmating VS Trimating' When preforming class mating for the first time with Fuuko Amicus, afterwards there will be no chances of getting triplets, and instead, only twins. It is possible to classmate with the seven heroines, but to a limit, depending on how many BP (Bond Points) you have, and by performing trimating, more BP will be used. 100 BP will be used for regular classmating whilst Trimating will cost 200 BP. Sometimes after going through dungeon crawling with a heroine or having an event with a heroine, it will be noticed that there is a chance for getting twins-though this may not always work. While at first trimating makes it easier for the babies to achieve Second tier and special tier classes, later in game those classes are able to be also obtainable with normal classmating. Trimating takes both mothers stats and averages them out changing their best/worst stats of the child made. Trimating makes it easier to obtain twins while giving a possibility of triplets. However, as far as the game goes; it's unlikely to create triplets and that triplets are only available in the begining of the game. The hair color of the baby will always be of the primary mother, and the elements will be a combination of the 2 mothers with a chance of being neither of the mother’s elements. So the real question is which to focus on. Simple answer to this, depends on the type of stats you want to be the best/worst. Example Trimate Feene with Ellie, will produce a baby with good magic defense and attack, but will lower its speed stat making it the worst. This will make a good magical class, however if you find you do not want to lose even more speed off an already slow Ellie and you don’t not want to lose more magic attack for good accuracy by trimating with Serina, then just normal classmate Ellie since she has already has nearly the perfect stats for making a magical kid. Genius Spamming What is a genius star child? A genius star child is a star child that is chanced to become of greater level than normal star children. Naturally, star children's levels increase depending on your relationship with the heroines however there is a chance of obtaining a genius star child. These genius star children are born with a chance of higher stats and can be raised to lv99. When they are born, they have a star marking underneath them in dungeons and when being born in the Matryshoka. Below is a step to step guide on how to perform the Genius star children spamming. This is a small method to make sure that you can get a Genius child easier then just hoping for the best. Though to remember: Most Genius star children come out at random; so for better chances, try classmating with different Heroines for a greater chance. If it comes to a possibility, try classmating without leaving the church or leave a saved flie to work on classmating/trimating with a girl. A genius star child may come out at a random class as well so it's mainly by chance for it to occur. For sources to do with Genius Classmating, try here. Most sources are likely to say various things about classmating. Giving Gifts If you find relationships or responses going wrong-then the best way to improve it is by either creating star children and getting the 'family mood up' by chance or by buying gifts. Most Heroines have different preferences so by learning what the Heroine is interested in gives off more of a chance for their mood to get better. However in some circumstances-such as various bad responses and then a gift, then it's unlikely for the Heroines mood to improve. Also not only does giving gifts benefit the heroines mood but it can also accesorize heroines-depending on the gift. Category:Guide Category:Classmating Category:Conception 2